De japoneses enamorados y americanos despistados
by BIAK
Summary: Inspirado en la final del mundial femenino. Alfred-san ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Japón pudiera ganarle a los Estados Unidos. Pero cuando lo hizo... -USA/Fem!Japón, Japón/fem!USA-


**Titulo**: De japoneses enamorados y americanos despistados  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Claim<strong>: USA/fem!Japón, Japón/fem!USA  
><strong>Desafío<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Reto<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: K+  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Gender bender, romance hetero, humor, friendship  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 2081  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Inspirado en la final del mundial femenino. Alfred-san ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Japón pudiera ganarle a los Estados Unido. Pero cuando lo hizo...  
><strong>Notas Adicionales<strong>: Basado en el mundial femenino. Debía haberlo subido antes, porque esto gritaba Ameripan por todas partes. XD

* * *

><p><strong>De japoneses enamorados y americanos despistados.<strong>

Sakura no tenía por qué sentirse nerviosa. Había llegado con su equipo a la final por sus propios méritos y esfuerzos. Sin embargo, estaba terriblemente asustada. Sus rivales le aterraban. Emily era demasiado imponente en comparación a ella.

Suspiró. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír, mostrarse cortes y decirle a Emily-san que sin importar quien ganara las dos eran buenas jugadoras. Que ganara la mejor, pensó. Y esperaba realmente que fuera ella.

—_Etto_…—Quiso hablarle antes del partido cuando salieron la cancha. Frente a frente. Los ojos azules de Emily la intimidaban—. B-buena suerte, Emily-san. Q-que gane la mejor.

Ella se rió fuertemente, brazos cruzados. No era una risa de burla, eso lo sabía. Era su risa de confianza.

— ¡No te preocupes por perder contra mí!—rió con alegría tocando su hombro. El contacto no le agradó para nada a Sakura, que se sintió inmediatamente más pequeña de lo normal ante ella—. ¡No tenías oportunidad de todas formas desde el principio!

Y corriendo como una flameante campeona, se alejó hasta su lado de la cancha antes de que iniciara el partido.

«_Pero… ni siquiera hemos comenzado_», pensó parpadeando incrédula ante su confianza, sintiéndose fatal después. No iba a perder sin dar la lucha hasta el final.

Iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo en ese partido. Por Japón, por su gente. Ellos necesitaban que ella le diera esa alegría después de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese año.

**XOX**

— ¡Hey, Kiku!

Kiku se dio la vuelta cuando lo vio venir directamente hacia él entre toda esa gente. Portaba la más grande bandera de los Estados Unidos de América que hubiera visto desde la guerra.

—Alfred-san…

—_Yeah _ ¿viniste a ver a Emily jugar?

—_Etto_, América-san, en realidad yo… —Entonces él no sabía que ella iba a jugar contra su hermana en la final ¿acaso no se informaba de nada? —. Yo vine a apoyar a Sakura-chan

—_Really_? ¿Por qué?

Japón se lo explicó lo más calmadamente que pudo:

—Emily-san jugará contra Sakura-chan hoy en la final.

Alfred pestañeó un par de veces de la impresión.

—No imagino a alguien como Sakura haciendo un deporte tan rudo—Se llevo una mano al mentón sin que la otra dejara de sostener su bandera mientras parecía pensar—. No con esos cascos y un uniforme así ¡ha de ser difícil para ella porque es tan pequeña moverse en un uniforme de fútbol!

Kiku se sorprendió.

—Alfred-san, estamos en un partido de futbol soccer, no de futbol americano—No sabía por qué, pero tal confusión no le extrañaba para nada de una persona como él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es soccer? ¡_Oh my good_! ¡Tendré que tirar las galletas con forma de balón de rugby que le hice a Emily por su victoria!

Kiku guardó silencio. Alfred-san ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Japón pudiera ganarle a los Estados Unidos.

—No se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que Emily-san apreciará el gesto de todas formas.

— ¡Oh! Kiku, es una lástima. ¡Habría sido genial ver el partido juntos!

—En otra ocasión, quizás. Hoy somos rivales, Alfred-san—No quería hacer sonar eso como una amenaza. Simplemente como una advertencia. También quería ganar.

Esperaba que Sakura se esforzara por ambos, por Japón.

Justo cuando iba a alejarse, Alfred lo detuvo.

— ¡Hey! Si por alguna remonta, pequeña, diminuta, ínfima o casi inexistente razón Emily perdiera contra Sakura… ¡tú tendrás que asumir las consecuencias! —Luego se alejó riendo como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. Japón no entendió. A decir verdad, todavía había cosas que no entendía sobre los americanos. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Japón tomó la bandera de su casa con una mano y con la otra tocó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello. No había nada mejor que una pelea de chicas y unas cuantas tomas para motivarlo a dibujar doujinshis.

**XOX**

Sakura había metido el último gol. Y todo terminó. Ella había perdido. ¡¿Cómo pudo la increíble Estados Unidos de América perder? Se quedó en shock en el campo de césped mientras las otras jugadoras de su equipo adoptaban la misma expresión al acercarse a ella.

Los japoneses vitorearon. Sakura estaba tan feliz que casi no podía creérselo. Había ganado, había ganado por fin. Todo su esfuerzo al fin tenía frutos después de duros entrenamientos. Le había dado una alegría a su nación después de tantas desgracias. Todos estaban acercándose a felicitar a su equipo.

Y Alfred venía también hacia ella.

Se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a las mejillas mientras intentaba ocultarlo ¿iba a felicitarla? ¿No estaba molesto por haber perdido? ¿O iba a pasar de largo a consolar a su hermana? No, no podía ser eso, porque se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¡_My good_, no sabía que eras tan buena jugando soccer! —La felicitó con su peculiar entusiasmo, agitando los bazos enérgicamente a los lados y alejando por temor a las personas de su casa con esa acción—. ¡Eres buenísima!

— ¿En serio piensa eso, Alfred-san? —dijo. Su voz sonó tan aguda que dudó que él le hubiera entendido ¡qué feliz era en esos momentos! Alfred-san por fin notaba que existía. Y le hablaba como si ella fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Todavía se preguntaba cómo las piernas no le cedían en esos momentos, pero tras haber soportado un juego tan difícil como ese, pensaba, ya casi nada podría impedir que pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de Alfred-san.

—_Yes_! ¡Eres como una súper heroína!

—_Arigato_, Alfred-san, pero no es para tanto—Se inclinó y sonrojó, y otra vez se sintió pequeña ante sus ojos—. Fue suerte también. Emily-san es muy buena.

—Pero hoy ganaste tú—La felicitó dándole una palmada en el hombro. Ella se sonrojó pero sin embargo no se apartó. Le gustaba sentir su afecto. Le gustaba sentir su mano tocando su hombro. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de es acogedor contacto—. ¡Hey! ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde? ¡Este héroe quiere invitarte a al parque de diversiones a celebrar tu victoria!

—Alfred-san…—Levantó sus ojos y lo vio, tan alto y tan hermoso. Sí, sí quería ¡era lo que más quería en el mundo! —. Me encantaría. Me gustaría mucho—Escondió la cabeza entre los hombros para ocultar su sonrojo. Alfred la abrazó apenas ella le dijo que sí.

— ¡Va a ser genial, Sakura! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!

Sakura cerró los ojos para sentir su calidez y respirar el aroma de su chaqueta. Era la fragancia más exquisita que jamás hubiera percibido.

Escuchó el sonido de un flash a lo lejos cuando Alfred se apartó. Kiku venía hacia ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermano a interrumpirlos en ese momento? Pero luego lo entendió: él sabía que ella querría un recuerdo de ese instante. Aunque no tenía por qué haberlo hecho así si es que en verdad la fotografía era para ella.

—Felicidades, Sakura-chan—le dijo con una mirada llena de orgullo. Su hermano también estaba feliz por ella. Ese tenía que ser el día más maravilloso desde hace muchos años.

Entonces, Emily se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amplia y apenas se dio cuenta cuando la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste limpiamente!—sonrió, luego abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados y añadió a modo de advertencia—. Esta vez. La próxima no pienso dejarte ganar.

—No espero que lo haga, Emily-san—le contestó al fin, sintiéndose igual a ella—. Ambas tendremos que dar lo mejor para ganar.

— ¡Tendrás que esforzaste más que hoy para lograrlo! —le dijo con entusiasmo, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó entre el grupo de personas de su casa que iban hasta ella para felicitarla.

Kiku se quedó mirando en dirección a donde ella se iba sin moverse. Sakura aprovechó que Alfred miraba hacia otro lado para tomar a su hermano de la chaqueta y decirle de una vez:

—Ve con ella.

Kiku se volvió hacia Sakura con sorpresa ¿tanto se notaba? La cara se le enrojeció ante la sola idea.

—Pero tú…

—Estoy bien, hermano. Ella te necesita ahora más que yo—le sonrió. Sakura era tan dulce en esos momentos.

Pero Kiku no creía que eso le agradara a Emily-san. No significaba algo para ella de todas formas. Además, ella era una chica fuerte. No lo necesitaba en absoluto.

—Puede que Emily-san no lo demuestre, pero a todas las chicas nos gusta saber que no estamos solas en momentos así—Luego le señaló a Alfred, completamente abstraído de todo yendo de un lado a otro asegurándoles a todas las personas de su casa que había sido cosa de suerte y alentando a las de la suya a que esperaran pronto una victoria de los Estados Unidos—. ¿Entiendes? Ella te necesita.

Kiku comprendió que ella tenía razón. Alfred-san simplemente parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

—Volveré a tiempo para tu fiesta.

—No es necesario—le mostró una sonrisa tan linda que se llenó de ternura con solo verla—. Si no regresas entenderé.

Él se inclinó ante ella antes de seguir el camino que Emily-san había hecho al marcharse.

**XOX**

Emily salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla antes de vestirse para salir. Se tomó su tiempo y ahora era la única en el camerino. No estaba triste, pero tampoco alegre. Decepcionada era la palabra más exacta a cómo se sentía. Había ganado el campeonato con su equipo dos años antes y este iba a ser el tercero, o al menos eso era lo que todas deseaban.

Pero había perdido. Justamente. Y no tenía nada que decir o hacer contra eso. Solo le quedaba esforzarse más para que la próxima vez pudiera quedarse con la victoria. Pero hoy, hoy no quería saber nada más del asunto.

Terminó de arreglarse y abrió la puerta para salir, encontrándose a la última persona en el mundo esperando a un lado de la puerta: Japón.

Kiku se sobresaltó cuando sintió que abría la puerta y al salir Emily lo miró de una forma no muy agradable. Su mirada pasó sobre él de arriba a abajo inspeccionándolo. Estaba tan nervioso que no hizo más que quedarse estático frente a ella.

—Kiku ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó directamente. En ese instante él se había olvidado de cualquier cosa menos de mirarla. Incluso la razón del por qué estaba ahí. Solo ahora que ella le hablaba lo recordaba. Quizás Sakura se había equivocado y ella no lo necesitaba en absoluto—. Ahora no, Kiku. Quiero irme a casa, ¡estoy agotada! Lo que tengas que decirme dilo después ¿_Ok_?

—_H-hai_—asintió torpemente, aunque no era eso lo que había venido a hacer. Negó con la cabeza a ojos cerrados casi inmediatamente después de asentir. Emily no lo entendía—. No, Emily-san… yo…_ etto_…

¿Cómo decirlo? Decirle que lamentaba que hubiera perdido no era una buena idea, porque realmente no lo hacía del todo ya que gracias a eso Japón había ganado. Y eso podía ofenderla de alguna forma. Ahora se sentía un completo tonto estando ahí.

—Lo siento, Kiku, no me encuentro bien. Adiós—dijo débilmente, impropio de ella. No, no estaba bien para nada. Emily se alejó pasando por su lado y él se odió por ser incapaz de moverse.

—No, yo lo siento—dijo de repente. A unos pasos ella se giró a ver su espalda desde ahí, hasta que él se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha—. Lamento si la incomodé, Emily-san. Permítame llevarla a casa—Levantó la cabeza temblando levemente. Ni siquiera podía evitar que su labio temblara cuando intentaba hablarle.

—No es necesario. Alfred prometió llevarme.

—Él ya no está aquí—Se apresuró a decir antes de temer no poder hablar.

Emily bufó. El idiota de su hermano la había dejado sola en otro país, derrotada y pese a que se lo había recordado todo el día para que no la olvidara. ¡Iba a matarlo cuando lo volviera a ver! ¡Oh! ¡Cerdo asqueroso de Alfred!

— ¡Vamos!—le dijo, tomándolo de la mano. Kiku comenzó a sudar cuando ella lo tocó. Nunca en su vida creyó que alguien pudiera arder sin estar cubierto de fuego hasta ahora que lo sentía. Emily lo condujo hasta fuera del estadio—. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu auto?

Sakura tenía razón. Emily-san lo necesitaba después de todo. Quizás no de la forma en que hubiera esperado, pero estaba feliz de serle de ayuda al fin y al cabo y ver que su ánimo volvía a ser el de siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
